For Whom The Bell Tolls
by Samantha-Chelsea
Summary: After 2x07. Klaus and Elijah rejoin forces to overcome their enemies. However, everyone has their own agenda. The witch protecting Hope joins their battle but as they say, a seed of doubt inside renders the strongest wards useless. And there's a choice to make for all of them in the end. Live or die?
1. Chapter 1

"Kidnapping. It's a rather unpleasant way to begin a family reunion."

"Oh, wait until you see how we end it."

Klaus grinned, satisfied with how things had turned out. He had taken the two most important pawns from his mother leaving her on the weak side whilst he was acquiring back up by the minute. He had eyes out for Mikael as well - no trace so far, but he was done fearing him anyway.

Suddenly a loud knock on the door disrupted the eerie silence that had befallen the four brothers.

The hybrid let his nostrils flare in mock, pretending to sniff the air. "Perfect timing… come on in love!"

The double doors that led to the porch, were pushed open, a cool breeze sweeping through the room. The light steps of a woman with the distinctive clicking of high heels cut through the silence, causing Kol to strain his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever was coming in but to no avail.

"I heard someone say family reunion? You wouldn't start without granting me a front row seat and lots of booze wouldn't you?" A voice said from behind them.

Kol froze, looking at Finn in shock but he didn't seem to recognize the voice.

Elijah seemed only mildly surprised while Klaus sported a wide grin.

The woman seemed to be around 20, dressed in a formal black dress with her hair done up, she looked ready to get to business but Kol knew that facade only too well.

"Why of course sweetheart." His half-brother offered her his wrist. "Would you like some to take off the edge first?"

She shot him a vibrant smile, stepping closer to hug him quickly and give him a kiss upon the cheek, only to repeat the same procedure with Elijah, who had finally regained his ability to speak.

"Yalene, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't aware you were stopping by for a visit. Nice to see you again though - and in such a great shape that is."

"Yeah well, I thought she could help with your little predicament which you've overcome on your own now." Klaus interrupted the friendly small talk, not mentioning his father with a syllable. "But now that you're here I thought maybe you'd like to stay, lend a hand if you want. You are my wicked witch on speed dial after all."

"I might be able to spare a day or two - if you stop degrading me to your little servant that is." She added with a smirk.

"Deal." Klaus smiled wickedly.

"Always nice doing business with you, I must say. That calls for a toast, doesn't it?"

With a snap of her fingers, three filled champagne flutes appeared, hovering in front of them until each grabbed one.

They clinked their glasses as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh by the way," Yalene began after her first sip, "who are those two insolences anyway?"

She asked, pointing towards the two tied up strangers.

"Why don't we explain that story over dinner, darling? There are two dear friends you should meet first."

The two brothers led their guest further into the mansion, ignoring their now very human brothers at the staircase.

"Where is your sharp tongue when we need it?" Finn scolded his younger brother, disliking the situation more and more by the second. He didn't know who the witch Klaus had called was, but he knew his brothers well enough to know that they believed to hold all the cards now and not only because they held them captive.

Kol seemed to find it difficult to regain his voice. He still stared at the spot, Yalene had stood mre seconds ago.

"Kol!"

The youngest met his brother's eye. "It's impossible..:" he murmured.

"What is?" Finn asked did he chose that moment to lose his wittiness.

"Her."

"So which tasks do you need your wicked speed dial witch for?" Yalene asked after wiping her fingers with a napkin. "Although usually I would not call owl mail speed dial…"

"You said that, just for the record." Klaus paused.

"There are a few tricky things that might need … well…an a little less ordinary approach."

"Could you be any less vague?"

Hayley chuckled. She grew to like the strange girl by the second and it wasn't only because she cloaked her daughter from the real wicked witch.

Klaus sighed. "Fine, I'll give you the short version. And then the booze so you can wash it from your brain. But don't give me crap if you throw up afterwards, it's not my fault you can't hold anything anymore."

Yalene simply raised an eyebrow, sipping the last of her red wine.

"Easy things first: We got hands on the white oak stake - again. I already had it and then it was stolen from me - hence the again."

She rolled her eyes at the obvious statement.

"So we hoped you might be able to destroy it for good."

"That's the easy part?"

"Yep. Step two: You need to find out how to stop a witch from body jumping if she gets killed and find a way to secure her in whatever kingdom come so she can't come back. "

"You're drifting back to the vague trail…" The witch informed him.

"Just kill our mom. Permanently that is." Klaus said irritably.

"Good. What's the third?"

"What makes you think there is a number three?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe because you haven't mentioned those two insolences with a single word over this entire dinner?" Yalene replied tartly.

"Why don't we get to step one and two before worrying about them…" Klaus tried to distract.

Yalene glared at him. "You know that I don't have a problem going down there this instance and torture it out of them if you don't start talking. Might be a bit gross but thanks to you lot I am used to torn out organs and sliced throats. So spill!"

Klaus seemed unsure.

"Brother, she has a right to know." Elijah said carefully.

Hayley looked from one Mikaelson to the other, confused as to what the problem was.

Klaus sighed again. "Please don't go all hellfire on me, I know this is still a sensitive subject." He was clearly struggling to find the right words.

Yalene's eyebrows rose to her hairline, almost as confused as Hayley. "Just tell me already."

Then - whilst Klaus was still trying to regain his voice, silently consulting with Elijah - doubt became visible in her eyes.

"Family reunion…" She whispered, figuring out what they had been talking about earlier. She had assumed he had referred to the two brothers who had spent more time apart then not. But what if he didn't just mean them…?

Elijah saw realization forming in her eyes, wiping away any doubt- "No. It can't be."

"I am afraid it is. We need to find a way to put them back. Into their bodies, where they belong."

Klaus explained.

Suddenly, Yalene rose from her chair. "So you can dagger him again?"

"Better daggered than dead."

She snorted disbelievingly, pushing back from the table so quickly, the chair toppled over, leaving without another word.

The three immortals were left at the table, looking at each other.

"That went well.." Klaus said.

Hayley snorted. "Whatever you say."

"She'll calm down, it's a lot to take in for her."

"I sure hope so, brother."

So let me know what you think and whether its worth continuing.

Read and Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is Chapter Two, short and intense :D Let me know if you think its worth continuing. :)**

**Chapter Two**

Later that night, Hayley found Yalene, sitting on the balcony of her guest room, tumbler in hand.

The bottle next to her was half empty.

Careful not to startle the witch, she approached trying to make her footfall audible to the human ear.

"No need to announce your presence, Hayley. I already know you're there." Yalene's voice sounded empty but relatively sober.

"What's up?" She asked, not bothering to ask whether she was okay. It was obvious she wasn't.

"Niklaus was right. It made me want to wash it all from my brain with that stuff. Turns out even now it isn't enough."

"Even now? You sure hold your liquor well for a girl." Hayley said.

"Back when Nik and I first worked together, he'd get me really drunk whenever I couldn't handle it. Problem is - and you will have to realize that sooner or later - you can drink up all the world's liquor, you can throw up and sleep for days - but you'll always remember. Turns out I might not be able to cross my tolerance and forget before I accidently kill myself whilst trying."

"So for how long have you known the Mikaelson's then?" She asked, trying to acquire more information.

"Feels like all my life. I think we met some time after my 18th birthday." Yalene answered honestly.

"Seriously? But that cannot be more than 2,3 years ago." The female hybrid frowned.

Yalene looked at her for the first time, their gazes meeting.

"Actually my last real birthday was 116 years ago. So it's been almost all my life."

Hayley almost dropped her tumbler. "But - but you're human!" She exclaimed disbelievingly. I smelled it. You did magic!"

" You're right. I did. I am human now. Doesn't mean I have always been."

She didn't have an answer to that. All she could do was stare at the witch, wondering whether she should've been all that trustful in the beginning.

"That should be enough for now. I'll see you in the morning okay?"

Without waiting for a reply, she left the room.

The next morning was spent trying to convince their two now mortal brothers to join their cause against their mother. Not very successfully.

Yalene decided to get a head start on the tasks at hand. After all there were three of them and she didn't want to spend a second longer in this godforsaken city then necessary.

Elijah had left her the white oak stake before going to meet with Rebekah and from what he had told her, his brother was busy switching to more violent means of conviction.

She had spent the morning over her books, sighing contently when she realized the first task was going to be done sooner rather than later.

Filled with new spirit, she grabbed the stake - not wanting to let it out of her sight - and jumped down to find Niklaus, briefly wondering why they hadn't considered this rather simple solution ages ago.

When she approached the parlour they were sitting in, voices grew stronger.

"I'd happily welcome both you and Finn back into the family but I settle for either one of you. If you continue to defy me wasting my time I'll equally happily reduce your lives to an unending sequence of torture." Nik threatened.

"Charming." A male voice with a thick British accent answered.

Yalene didn't recognize it but her guess was that it belonged to cute blond guy that probably held Kol's spirit.

Channeling her inner strength, she raised her fist to knock.

The conversation ended abruptly.

"Yes?" Nik said, his tone neutral, not betraying that he knew exactly who was standing in front of the door.

She drew in one more breath, then she opened the door.

"Yalene, how nice to see you on this fine morning." Nik smiled broadly.

She did her best to ignore the second person sitting opposite her hybrid friend.

She waved the white oak stake.

"You're not that mad are you? " he asked jokingly, eying the weapon.

"That mad? " Yalene inquired.

"Yeah you know to kill me with that thing because you're angry with me for not telling you."

She eyed the stake herself before looking at Klaus.

"I am not mad. I came down to tell you that I can destroy it. Preferably in a wide field unless you feel like burning down the quarter."

"I'll find you a place. Feel free to continue my up till now rather fruitless efforts to reason with my dearest brother."

With that Klaus rose and left the room.

"So you're working for them now? Didn't think you'd ever side with Niklaus of all people over me:" Kol couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

When he had spotted her standing in the doorway yesterday, he had allowed himself to hope, hope that she'd be there to help him. Turned out she was here to destroy him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I don't work for Nik, we're partners. We help each other. Thats what friends do."

"So your friends? Wow you've come a long way - and I cannot say it was for the better."

Yalene stopped in front of him, allowing herself to take in his appearance. The body was definitely a keeper but she couldn't think of Kol and picture the person in front of her.

But he was. The way he talked, the smirk.

Esther had found some wicked, monstrously secret way to bring back the one person on earth she loved most. But the that person wasn't the one. He couldn't be.

Not if he sided with the evil witch.

"Same can be said for you. You traitorous little…"

"Calm down dearest…"

"I will. Once I put you back where you belong."

'Kol' eyed her sceptically. "And where do I belong? On the Other Side? Because that place was trashed loooong ago."

"No, better. Your real body. That one's just too pretty for a ugly soul like yours." Yalene said lightly.

Her stance had eased up as it appeared, not even Klaus, who was hiding in the doorway caught a glimpse of the tremble inside she was hiding.

"You think it's that easy? You think you can just do that to me?"

The idea of being back into his old body was appealing, the strength, the fearlessness. But his magic would be gone. And the time he spent with Davina showed him that immortality wasn't worth it if spent without a real life to live. Magic had given that back to him. MAybe even with Davina.

He had entertained that thought in more than one night he spent awake but it had lost it's true appeal when SHE had walked through that door.

After an entire century, there she'd been. Human. Just like him.

The painful thought of a happily ever after had flickered up in a moment of weakness and burned his every nerve.

"I'll make it easy. And yes, I am going to do it to you, just for having the knowledge that even now I can take the one most precious thing you've ever had, making it slip through your fingers." Yalene said bitterly.

"So do it. I don't care. The 'most precious thing' I have had is already gone, to side with my enemies."

She denied herself any reaction.

"I am not the one who chose wrong. You were. So don't you dare to judge me for finding a way to carry on with my life after everything was torn to pieces."

"Oh please. As if you ever wasted a single thought on me after the bastard locked me away. After all who needs the younger crazy psychopath if they can have the big bad powerful hybrid"

"If that's what you're thinking then go right on. You were always better at convincing yourself of what ever felt more unfair to the poor boy you were than at seeing the truth."

**So what do you think? :)**


End file.
